Bittersweet Crystal
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Part 2: Tears and Kisses. Yuuri had his heart determined, and when Wolfram came back if he would, he would be ready to pour everything out. He just did not expect that Wolfram would actually come back to him.... YuuRam. Happy ending, everyone!
1. Falling Petals

_BITTERSWEET CRYSTAL_

**Author's Note:**

**This is an introduction I wrote for the second part of Bittersweet Crystal. What's wrong between me and sad-ending one-shots lately? I mean, I suddenly found myself writing them far too often…. Oh, well, enjoy! Warning for OOC-ness, character's death, and tragedy ahead….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KKM.**

_PART 1: FALLING PETALS_

It was just another spring day in Shin Makoku, bright and beautiful, serene and filled with joy. As if peace had suddenly settled comfortably upon the kingdom. Flowers were blooming in the garden of Blood-Pledge Castle, much to a certain Maou's delight.

He watched, arms folded in a posture of annoyance, leaning on a pillar. His eyes never left the black-haired boy, observing in amusement as the boy ran around and laughed among the white roses. It was amazing, how a person like that could affect him so much, how Yuuri's presence could work its way right into his heart with no difficulties at all. Absurd, but believable.

A soft, honest smile tugged on his lips when the Maou tripped over a stone, sending himself right onto the soft green carpet of grass. There was some mild cursing while Yuuri rubbed his jaw, which had hit the ground unceremoniously. The golden sunrays fell onto his slightly tanned skin, jet-black hair, and onyx eyes, causing him to look as if he were glowing on his own light.

To Wolfram, he was.

"Wimp!" he called over, striding toward the Maou. Yuuri looked up in protests, but the blonde prince was already standing next to him, a hand extended, offering help. Yuuri accepted it hesitantly, letting Wolfram pull him up onto his feet.

"Thanks, Wolf," he said, smiling sheepishly. There was a grunt as his response, and then: silence.

The silence was awkward, overwhelming. Yuuri gulped. Wolfram merely stared at him, head cocked to one side, as if waiting for him to say something, anything.

Wolfram, seeing that the Maou had nothing to say, was going to turn and left when Yuuri grabbed his arm. "Wait!" the Maou said hurriedly. "Why don't we just…uh…chat? Or have a walk? I mean, we rarely talk. Besides, better this than facing Gunther's endless paperwork…." The Maou winced slightly, waiting for anything to come.

'_He is just trying to escape from the paperwork….'_ "Fine with me, Wimp," Wolfram said, shrugging. He plopped down on the grass, patting the spot next to him. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Yuuri smiled at the blond knowingly, earning some sharp comments for that, filled with words such as 'wimp' and 'don't do that to your fiancée!' He laughed, sitting down next to the fuming Wolfram.

"Aren't they beautiful?" he asked, sighing contently as he kept his gaze fixed at the roses around them. "And they smell nice, too."

Wolfram gave a glance at the roses. "They are," he whispered softly. "Mother loves red roses, however."

Yuuri turned to look at his eyes. "How about you?" he asked curiously. "Which one do you prefer: white roses or red ones?"

Wolfram shrugged. "White, I think," he said uncaringly, looking up at the sky. "White for unreturned love that is so pure."

"Be optimistic, Wolf," Yuuri argued, putting up a pout. "Don't you know that white means innocence?"

Wolfram frowned, and for a minute, Yuuri could feel his own heart, beating strangely against its ribcage, telling him something, a feeling he had not registered yet.

Or…perhaps a feeling he did not want to feel, he did not want to know, he did not want to register.

A soldier rushed toward them, shouting all the way in hurry and panic, interrupting the serene silence. "Wolfram-kaka! There is an emergency situation at the south of the city!" the soldier reported, panting so much that he had forgotten that Yuuri was there.

Both boys were immediately on their feet, Wolfram with eyes alert while Yuuri with concern shining in his onyx black eyes. Wolfram turned at Yuuri, eyes serious, a newly lit fire burning in his emerald green eyes. Yuuri registered the feeling in his eyes. Determination. And…was it love that he saw?

"Stay here," Wolfram ordered. "Don't be a wimp for once and wait patiently with Greta and the others." Right when he was going to walk away, Yuuri called him.

"Wolfram!"

He turned in surprise, feeling his heart soared a little. "Yes, Wimp?" he asked, rough words but with gentle tone.

Yuuri's eyes were serious, deep, and suddenly he found himself staring at a different person. The old Yuuri would never have stared at him like that. Then, slowly, Yuuri said, nearly in a whisper, "Promise me that you'll be back soon."

Wolfram's green eyes widened for a second, and then he smiled, a genuine smile, soft, painful, and filled with something that was too deep to be understood. "I promise," he said, holding out his little finger. Yuuri hooked his own finger with his, and they shared a knowing smile before Wolfram walked away.

For a second, Yuuri thought he saw Wolfram disappearing into the rays of the glowing red sunset.

**XXX**

It was late at night, and the rain was pouring mercilessly outside his bedroom window. He stared blankly at the canopy of his bed, alone in the darkness, contemplating about the feeling he felt when he saw Wolfram bathed in the sunset rays. His head was in turmoil, all of the logical part of his mind refusing to admit something. Yet a voice echoed from deep within his heart, calm, serene, and as clear as the white petals of the roses in the garden of the Blood-Pledge Castle.

'_White for innocence….'_

Innocent love.

Hesitation and fear consumed his whole heart upon those two words. Were those feelings real? Did he like Wolfram truly?

Then, from somewhere in the darkness of his room, his mother's song drifted slowly, softly, lulling him into its assurance. It was a song his mother liked so much that when he was little she always sang it to him as a bedtime lullaby before he went to sleep.

"_The sunset rays that fall on your hair is sacred nectar_

_And I feel that I am blessed with you at my side_

_Sing a melody from our past, have a piece of_

_The forgotten paradise, far in the horizon _

_Feelings that are innocent are the pure white roses_

_The petals that bloom in spring like white wings_

_The heavenly scent is enveloping me in its_

_Embrace of love and pain deep within_

_White petals are falling from my palms_

_White shower of purity and innocence_

_Then I know that this is love_

_Pure love, innocent love_

_Let the falling petals be my sign of _

_Happiness and sorrow, joy and grief_

_Wishes and broken dreams_

_Death within life, and pain within love_

_Spread your wings and fly away as far as you can_

_I will be watching you from my place on the ground_

_Smile that heavenly smile of yours and I'll_

_Willingly put myself into hell below_

_Don't question further about my deeds to you_

_This is all I can do for you in my cursed life_

_You are my miracle, you are my blessing_

_This one-sided wish is mine forever_

_White petals are falling from my palms_

_White shower of purity and innocence_

_Then I know that this is love_

_Pure love, innocent love_

_Let the falling petals be my sign of _

_Happiness and sorrow, joy and grief_

_Wishes and broken dreams_

_Death within life, and pain within love_

_Let the pure white petals fall_

_Since they are the sign of my innocent love"_

He sighed, closing his eyes, picturing Wolfram in his head. Those golden tresses, emerald green eyes under the crimson light of the setting sun…. He would be smiling—not his usual smirk, but his real, warm, and genuine smile—in the lush garden, laughing along with Yuuri under the shower of falling petals. He could just see the light the blonde boy would radiate….that love which shone with such tenderness and determination….

Commotion rose outside in a sudden, and Yuuri immediately sat up on his bed in surprise. He heard Gisela shouted in…was that fear? "Wolfram-kaka! You must not do that!"

The door of his bedroom flung open, and a figure stumbled in. Yuuri was on his feet before his mind could know what was happening, his eyes wide in piercing emotions that flooded his heart when he saw the sight in front of him.

Wolfram, blood dripping from various parts of his body and gashes nearly everywhere on his smooth white skin and blue uniform, managed a weak smile. "Yuuri," he whispered, before his legs gave out beneath him. Yuuri held out his hands, resting the prince's head on his shoulder, supporting the smaller boy's body with his own. Blood stained his clothes, but he simply stared ahead, eyes unseeing.

"Wol…fram?"

"I've promised, haven't I?" Wolfram coughed weakly, his body starting to slide out of Yuuri's embrace. "I am back, Yuuri. I am home…."

Yuuri could feel it, his body slipping out from his grip, right onto the cold stone floor. For a brief moment, images flashed in his mind, blinding him, turning him oblivious to his surroundings.

_White petals, falling as a shower from his palms…_

_Wolfram…._

Then he saw it, the painful reality, burning the images at the back of his eyes. Conrad, Gwendal, Anissinna, Gisela, and Gunther were at the door…, while on his feet was…..

He fell onto his knees, tears falling like the rain outside uncontrollably. Then, as lightning struck, as the thunder roared, he let out a shout, a prayer, a sign of death within life, and pain within love.

"WOLFRAM!"

"_I love you, Wolf… If only you had known…."_

"_If only I had known sooner…."_

**XXX**

**There! Finished! The second part (the climax and also the romance part) will be out very soon. Look out for it, folks! Before leaving, don't forget to press that review button below! Critics are welcomed, flamers are…uh…well, accepted, but not actually welcomed friendly. Anyway, review!**

_Aqua Alta_

6


	2. Tears and Kisses

_BITTERSWEET CRYSTAL_

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. My friend read the sad-ending version that I have written and said that it wasn't as good as what I thought, so I typed this all over again. I wrote this note before I made the story, so I didn't know how this story would turn out. Try to enjoy! Yume no Tsubasa is suggested to be heard while you read this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KKM.**

_PART 2: TEARS AND KISSES_

'_Who is there?'_

'_That blond hair…. Those unsettlingly deep emerald eyes….'_

'…_Wolfram?'_

"Yuuri?"

'_But…, this is impossible….'_

'_Wolfram…Wolfram is already….'_

'…_Dead…'_

"Hennachoko, wake up."

His onyx black eyes fluttered open slowly, and he found himself staring at the person he thought he had lost forever.

Images flitted behind his eyes. Wolfram's blood, dripping to the cold floor…. Wolfram's head, pressed to his shoulder…. Wolfram's body, sliding out from his grip…. The thunder roaring somewhere outside…. That scream that managed to escape from his lips….

"This is…impossible…."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. He was wearing a black jacket and a loose white shirt, with its two top buttons left opened, finished with black trousers and black boots. Yuuri blinked, trying to believe his eyes. The blonde whacked him on the head slowly, and he gasped. "What's impossible, Hennachoko?" the slightly smaller boy demanded.

'_Nothing….'_

His touch was…warm.

Yuuri extended a hand slowly and hesitantly, before finally touching his fiancée's cheek and caressing it gently, causing the mazoku prince to shudder slightly under his soft touch.

Yuuri's eyes widened in painful realization. The blonde in front of him was…real….

His heart threatened to burst, the wound that was starting to fade away—only leaving a permanent scar—ripped open again. Unexpected tears welled up inside his eyes, and he managed to choke out a name he knew too well, a name he had not said since three days ago, because he did not want to finally admit that Wolfram was no longer there beside him.

"Wolfram…."

He was afraid, afraid that as soon as he said that name, the boy in front of him would disappear, signing that it was just a mere illusion.

Instead, a soft voice replied, "Yes, Hennachoko?"

Yuuri stared at the smiling prince in front of him. That voice….

Without any thinking, he embraced the mazoku tightly, crushing Wolfram's lithe body onto his own. He could feel Wolfram's heart racing under his ribcage, and the wet tears streaming down the smooth, pale cheeks of the boy within his embrace. Slowly, yet surely, Wolfram began to return his embrace, and Yuuri smiled at the heat spreading across the blonde's cheeks.

The longing within his heart was unbearable. He had known his own feelings since three days ago, and he did not want to wait any longer.

Even though this was just a dream.

He kissed Wolfram's tears away, gentle and soft in his actions. "You did not say goodbye," Yuuri whispered, voice hurt. "Are you truly back now?"

Wolfram's eyes widened and he stared back into Yuuri's onyx black eyes. The hurt in the other's boy voice was raw, and he could hardly restrain his tears from falling once again. "Yes…," he whispered. He was not able to look into the Maou's eyes, afraid of what he might find there. "Yes…. Shin'ou helped me…."

What he did not expect was for Yuuri to crush him into a tight embrace again and kissing him chastely on the lips.

His tears were once again falling, unstoppable by now. "I…," he whispered as his cheeks glowed magnificently red right when Yuuri broke their brief kiss. "I…."

The Maou smiled, and he found himself at loss of words.

There was no need of words anymore, however. As Yuuri brought him into another kiss, he knew it, knew what Yuuri was trying to say.

The kiss was once again broken, both of them gasping for air. Wolfram's glazed eyes found Yuuri's dark ones, and he whispered. "…Yuuri…."

Another kiss, and he whispered inwardly, completing his unfinished sentence, _'…I love you….'_

He had gone through the World of Death, had experienced the pain of not seeing Yuuri anymore. When Shin'ou said that someone wished for him to return so hard that the previous king could not help but simply fulfill that wish, he had not expected to experience this.

Never.

However, as tears filled his eyes once again and Yuuri still pressing his lips onto his own, nothing seemed to be impossible anymore.

He was home. Home for real. At Yuuri's side.

Yuuri pressed his forehead onto Wolfram's, and whispered slowly, "Promise me, Wolf…. Don't leave me again."

He could hear it. The fear in the Maou's voice, the hurt that was not completely lost.

He was about to reply, yet Yuuri simply swallowed down his reply in another long kiss.

'_I promise, Yuuri…. I promise….'_

**XXX**

**O…kay…. This fic is strange. Even to me. My first kissing scene. And it is yaoi too. This was supposed to be a sad-ending…. But…. Oh, well (shrugs). Sometimes happy-ending can do too. What do you think? Reply, reply, reply, reply, reply!!!!! Onegai!**

_Aqua Alta_


End file.
